escaperuinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Update Summary
Owner's Quick Update Summary forum post posted on September 14th 2011. View the original post here. ---- Hey, firstly I really do apologize for the delays with the updates, although I have worked on quite a few things, I will just list briefly in this topic what they are, not like usual where I lay everything out nicely. I won't bore you with the reasons for the inactivity, however I am going to update the servers loads and hopefully get it a lot more active in the next few days. NOTE: Places where collision mapping hasn't been configured yet will allow various glitches to occur: Such as the firing of arrows through walls, players or NPCs following other players/NPCs through walls or attacking through walls. CLIENT The right-click context menu is now partially transparent and now uses the newer colours; took me a bloody hour to do when I was doing it. You will now log out after 3 minutes of being idle, before it was 1 minute and 30 seconds, which was quite annoying. SLAYER TOWER 1st Floor added. ITEM AUTOSPAWNS There are now some item autospawns around with their respective respawn times. NPCS A lot of stuff was fixed with NPCs, they can't attack through walls at all anymore etc. New NPCs Man/Woman (level 2) and Guard (level 21) which you can pickpocket, and a few new NPCs that you can talk/trade with. Also, new slayer tower 1st floor NPCs: Infernal Mages, Bloodvelds, and Aberrant Specters (1st aggressive NPC). PLAYERS'' Some animations are better, some skills now have the animations with the corresponding objects in there hands etc. '''FIREMAKING When logs are lit, they now stay there around 3 minutes, even if you log out. They then turn into ashes. Neither can you now light logs on top of other burning logs. If you are in an area where collision mapping is already set, you will walk away from the lit logs. SMITHING You can now finally forge all your metal bars at an anvil! THIEVING You can now pickpocket Man/Woman or Guards, watch out as the guards may attempt to fight you if you pickpocket other NPCs near them, they may sometimes fight you if you attempt to pickpocket them as well! MISC Catherby, Edgeville and Varrock now contain more detail/quantity: NPCs, shops, etc. A few more shops were added. Yell timer now dropped down to 30 seconds, also the alert saying how long you got left until you can yell again has been corrected Either NPCs Man or Woman sometimes give out manuals when talked to, this item just displays the help menu that is accessible from the quest tab, this was just added for new players of course. Facing objects is now better for mining or woodcutting, for example when woodcutting trees, you will face towards the center of the tree (where the log is, before you'd face the South East square of the object - this was mostly noticeable in larger trees such as yews. You can now train on the dummies in Varrock to train either attack, defence or strength up to level 20. MINING & WOODCUTTING CHANGES The methods used for calculating the timers for the retrieval rates of these skills have been fully changed, they are now much better for the server and for the economy, runite ore and magic logs take a lot longer to get, unlike before. Prospecting rocks now work. FLETCHING Quite a lot of the fletching stuff was added, just forgot to add knives to the general stores lol, so I will update the server again in a bit (today lol) - bows and arrows can be made. ---- UPDATED AGAIN 06:39 AM, 15 September CRAFTING Opened the door in seers village that leads to the spinning wheel on the 2nd floor. FLETCHING No more errors with fletching, thanks for the topic posted in bugs & glitches by Pixel and dracoxen! BUT you still can't make bows from unstrung bows and bow strings, the reason why is because I need to code the magic bow special and it doesn't actually work at all with range yet. You can also pick flax now from the ground. MISC You cannot spam click stairs/ladders to go to weird glitchy areas like before, if you spam click them you won't go anywhere now. Added a "Wheel" section to the crafting skill guide on the skills tab. HIGH SCORES High scores for fletching were reset, sorry about that. ---- UPDATED AGAIN 06:45 PM, 17 September AGILITY Tree Gnome Stronghold agility course now available for training! FLETCHING You can now use unstrung bows with bow strings. Range You can now use magic shortbows and longbows, specials fully working. TELEPORTS More teleports have been added, now you can also tele to South of Falador (for cows and cowhides) & Tree Gnome Stronghold (for the flax and spinning wheels, and the agility course!) MISC All skill interfaces which weren't available for skills you could train have been added (click an icon on the skill tabs). Item prices have been added for all items, of course there are some items which you can't sell to the store, so don't think I've missed them out. Loading of objects on the map should be a lot faster now, optimized some of the code for a few things. HIGH SCORES - SMITHING As Pixel posted a topic about smithing claws giving too much experience, this was true for equipment which were forged, so I had to divide their smithing experience (so it is equal to what it should be) for quite a few players, this isn't a rollback. Forging equipment now gives the correct experience. ---- UPDATED AGAIN! 01:30 AM, 22 September MELEE - HALBERDS Halberds now function fully; you can attack enemies from 2 squares away either horizontally or vertically, not diagonally since I think it looks like it's too far away to be possible. You can use this to attack the cows in the shed in the cabbage patch South of Falador, which have been added. THIEVING - GNOME WOMAN You can now pickpocket Gnome Woman at the tree gnome stronghold. HIGH SCORES - OVERALL RANKING Added an "Overall Ranking" category to the high scores, this looks at both the total level and total experience of a character, total level is accounted for first though. I added this version as the "Overall" high scores for this server because I think the total experience of a player should be accounted for better, instead of just looking at the total level on it's own first, lol if more than half of that made sense. Agility high scores list added. Also the experience for a few players were reduced, so some people will have the experience they had from before the agility course deducted from the experience they have now, of course I'm sorry for this but the agility course from ages ago was way too easy; a few people would have benefited from this.